Epoxy resin adhesives are typical of multiple component products wherein the components are stored individually and are desirably co-dispensed to ensure correct proportions are available for intermixture. Other products may be usefully stored individually and co-dispensed. Typical of other products is multiple colors of cake icing, which when dispensed together provide a multi-colored ribbon or other design.
During the research which preceded the preparation of this document, the present inventor became aware of the following United States patents which illustrate the background of the invention.
______________________________________ Patentee Patent No. Date of Issue ______________________________________ Maillard 2,826,339 March 11, 1958 Herman et al. 3,117,696 January 14, 1964 Van Sciver II 3,159,312 December 1, 1964 Nielsen 3,166,221 January 19, 1965 Creighton, Jr. et al. 3,311,265 March 28, 1967 Creighton, Jr. et al. 3,323,682 June 6, 1967 ______________________________________
In each instance, these patents show two plunger-operated dispensing containers, where the plungers are hand operated in a coordinated manner.